


Memories

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Loss, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica's starting to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Sometimes Veronica Mars hated growing up. It was like everyday that passed took more and more memories of a life gone by. Most of them involving Lilly.

The small ones were the first to go. The color of her hair when the sun hit it right after she got out of the pool, the way her hands felt on the small of Veronica’s back when they met in the hallway before school.

Then it was the bigger ones. The tune to Lilly’s favorite song, her cell-phone number, and the way she sounded first thing in the morning.

The loss of the biggest memories was the hardest on Veronica. She could believe that one day she could just wake up and not remember what the last words Lilly ever said to her were. Or how she tasted when they first kissed. 

Could it be possible that eventually she would forget Lilly all together? That upset Veronica more than anything.


End file.
